Demi Malfoy: The Gryffindor and Slytherin Brothers
by wu-n-yoshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy's sister is starting her first year at Hogwarts. But while the Chamber of Secrets is being re-opened Demi and her friends have they're own problem to deal with. A walking dead Gryffindor out to avenge his death. Better then this sounds.
1. Whomping Willow

**A/N: Hey, well this is the first story I've ever actually finished. Review please :)**

* * *

"Up!" I heard a voice demand as I woke up. I shook my hair out of my eyes, my friend Bella started thumping me with a pillow.

"I'm up! Shut up!" I said. "What you doing? It's the middle of the night!"

"Middle of the night? It's morning! We're going to be late for class!" Bella said, giving me another thump with the pillow.

I sighed and got out of bed, I looked out the window, it was snowing. I slowly got dressed, yawning after every minute.

We ran to the Great Hall to quickly bolt down some breakfast. As we ran in the whole place was silent. A Howler was going off at the Gryffindor table, I couldn't see who it was to but I was pretty sure is was a Weasley. Bella found hilarious, I found a bit funny too. I never knew they were that loud before.

"What do we have first, Demi?" Bella asked, after we had finished.

"I don't know, History of Magic I think."

Bella Groaned. Everyone found it so boring, I didn't dislike it. It gave me a chance to daydream.

We got to class just in time. We sat at the table across from Harmony. Harmony is Gryffindor and Bella and I are in Slytherin. She was the first person I spoke to on the Hogwarts Express, she has straight, dark redish hair, brown eyes, glasses and is really friendly and smart, one of the smartest in our year I think.

Bella is friendly but she can be a bit scary at times, I think if I wasn't in Slytherin too we wouldn't get on. She has pretty, curly brunette hair and sea blue eyes, I met her after I was sorted into Slytherin, I sat next to her at the Slytherin table.

I remember waiting for my name to be called out while watching my stupid brother showing off in front of his friends at the Slytherin table, I jumped when Professor McGonagall finally called my name "Malfoy, Demi!"

I sat on the hard, wooden stool. The whole room was annoyingly silent, McGonagall dropped the hat on over my eyes, does the hat really need to be that big? I think my brother's big coconut head stretched it a bit to much when he put it on last year. I waited for ages for the hat to decide.

"Very difficult," A voice said in my ear. "Very, very difficult. Brave, plenty of courage. Kind hearted, now that's interesting. Daring, oh my goodness, yes…Hmm, where shall I put you?"

I thought with my eyes tightly shut, "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor."

"Not Gryffindor? I can see that if where you truly want to be," said the hat. I carried on praying not to be in Gryffindor while the hat went "Hmm…Err…Mmm…" inside my ear. "Well if your positive then it will have to be SLYTHERIN!"

I took the hat off and half walked half ran to the Slytherin table. I hardly noticed the clapping because the hat just about deafened both my ears bellowing "Slytherin". I sat on the nearest seat I could get which was next to Bella. "The hat took _ages_ to decide for you" She said.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I knew Draco was probably looking at me, I knew that the hat shoved him in Slytherin straight the way. I bet he'll want to know why it took so long for me.

"My names Isabella by the way, but just called me Bella." She smile.

I looked out of the class window, I could see Draco and his other classmates in the distance, looked like they were having a flying lesson. You can tell me and him are related straight the way. We're both pale and our face shape is pointed but mines a bit rounder and we have the same blonde hair which I hate. Mines wavy and shoulder length though. I think just about the only difference is our eyes, mine for bright green and his are…well, just grey and dull.

After second lesson it was break. Harmony, Bella and I went down to the lake, there are a few trees and bushes there and Gnomes run around them. We go there because nobody else ever does.

"So how was Transfiguration?" Harmony asked, she jumped onto a rock to avoid a Gnome that ran right at her. It hit the rock head first and fell.

"Same old thing, I hate it. It's to hard," Bella replied, kicking at another Gnome.

"Leave it alone!" I said, picking it up. I always thought the Gnomes were cute, I don't know why everyone hates them so much. Mother walks round the garden at home, wand at ready to blast any Gnome that might be lurking in the garden. I tried to keep one as a pet, in my room, when I was little but it got out and ran round the manor until either Draco or Mother or Father got rid of it.

"I don't know why you like those things, there like Rodents," Harmony said.

I held onto the Gnome until I felt something sharp go through my finger. "OW!" I shrieked, dropping the Gnome. "It bit me!"

"They don't like being picked up you know," Bella laughed, she grabbed it by the feet. She fished a witch hat sticker out of her pocket and stuck it on the back of the Gnome's back. She laughed at it trying to reach around and claw it off.

"We better get moving now. Third lesson is Defence Against the Dark Arts and Gilderoy Lockhart is the new teacher!" Harmony squealed. "Come on I don't want to be late!"

"I'm glad he's the new teacher." Bella said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The Defence Against The Dark Art job is jinxed. Nobody lasts long apparently."

In the class I realised I couldn't stand Lockhart. Almost all my books for this year are by Lockhart. I tried to read his _Magical Me_ book before and fell asleep. It was so boring! Mother isn't really a fan of him either. I think she's the only woman who isn't.

Through the whole class I wasn't really paying and attention to him. I don't think Bella was either. Harmony was hanging onto his every word, so were a lot of the other girls too.

After that extremely dull lesson when went to the Great Hall for lunch and then into the school grounds. "So what do you want to do?" Bella asked. Just then one of our friends, Kyle, who is also a Slytherin came running up. "What you up to then?" Harmony asked.

"Me and the others are messing about with the Whomping Willow" He laughed. "Seeing how close to the trunk we can get."

"Leave the poor thing alone," I said.

"_Poor thing!_ It's a tree!" Bella said. "Has it got bandages all over it?"

"Yeah. I heard Harry Potter and Ron Weasley crashed and flying car into it and got expelled," Kyle said.

"No there not expelled. I've seen them in the common room and around the school," Harmony said. "Ron Weasley's the one that got the Howler."

"Oh was that him?" Kyle laughed. "Well are you coming or not? Joey keeps getting hit in the mouth by it and Tom nearly had his nose took off."

We followed him to the Whomping Willow and got there just in time to see Tom run, kick the trunk and get knocked to the ground by a very angry branch.

"Nice one." Velma, another Slytherin laughed.

"Help then!" Tom demanded, rolling out of the way of the branch.

"Go on then, Harmony. Your turn." Kyle said, I guess he could see she was a bit uncomfortable surrounded by Slytherin students.

"Since it got hit by that car it's extra angry," Velma said.

"You've not even dared to go near it yet!" Joey said, keeping his eyes on a moving branch.

"I'll have a go." I said. I remembered the Sorting Hat saying I was daring and now was a good chance to prove it.

"Don't fall into that hole, whatever you do. I don't know where it leads." Tom said.

I ran to the tree trunk and a seen something thin and brown on the floor, a broken wand. I bent down to pick it up, like an idiot. I suddenly felt a something strike me on the back of the head. Then everything went black.


	2. Broken Wand

2. Broken Wand

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. "Demi! Are you OK?" I heard somebody say. It was Harmony.

"Sort of…what happened?" I mumbled.

"She awake?" I heard Tom's voice. "You idiot! What did you stop for!"

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You went to the Whomping Willow trunk, stopped and one of the tree branches hit you." Bella said.

It all came flooding back now. I think I dropped the broken wand.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"About two hours." Kyle laughed.

"Told you that tree was extra mad." Velma sighed.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on me. "Hmm. She seem alright." She said, poking at my head. "Next time be careful around those rocks by the lake. You could seriously hurt yourself."

I got off the bed and felt something poking into my leg in my pocket. It was half of a broken wand, I hadn't dropped it after all.

I went to my final lesson of the day, Transfiguration. I noticed all my friends still had their wands with them so they weren't snapped by the Whomping Willow or anything. Kyle and Joey were trying to turn a feather into a butterfly, they were doing a really bad job and kept calling each other Mudbloods. I suppose it's in Slytherin student's nature it insult each other like that, nearly all my friends say insulting things like that about Muggle-borns. I try very hard but I can't help sometimes letting the odd insult slip out when I'm in a really bad mood. I sat for ages, letting Bella do all the work, trying to work out who owned the snapped wand. I gazed around the room and spotted Ginny Weasley. I remembered hearing about Ron, her brother having his wand snapped by the Whomping Willow when the car crashed, it probably belonged to him.

I decided to ask Ginny about her brother's wand after class. "Yes it is snapped. But he has all the pieces to it." Ginny said. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering because you know what that Whomping Willow is like." I said quickly.

"Yeah. I heard it hit you today. Did it?"

"No, no that was just some silly rumour." I lied, even though I'm terrible at it.

In the evening there was a heavy thunder storm. I wondered back up to the Slytherin common room, which is in the depressing dungeons under the lake. Bella and Velma was in the dormitories, they were sitting on Bella's bed. "Demi!" Bella said, looking up.

"What's going on? Why are the lights off?" I asked.

"The thunder storms cut the power." Bella said.

"_Again_" Velma sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about telling some ghost stories?" Bella said.

"Bit childish isn't it?" Velma said.

"Who cares? We are kids!" Bella said. "I know a story. It's apparently true, it involves Hogwarts."

"Go on the let's hear it." Velma sighed again.

"Ok," Bella said. "About thirty years ago a first year came into the school. He was sorted into Slytherin and always had a deep hatred for his brother, who was in his seventh year and in Gryffindor."

"Why did he hate him?" I asked.

"Family favourite I guess. Or maybe his brother always upstaged him or something like that." Bella replied. I know how that feels.

Bella carried on. "Anyway he hated him that much that on Christmas Eve night, he snuck into the Gryffindor common room. Sat there waiting for his brother to come into the common room, when he did he killed him."

"Is that it?" Velma asked.

"No, idiot!" Bella said. "Anyway, he dragged the body out of the school and into one of the deep corners of the Forbidden Forest where he buried it. And he put a rare curse on the body so it could never be found and never be seen _but_ if the counter-curse was said the brother who was killed would rise back up and seek revenge on his brother."

"I've heard that before! I've heard that the Slytherin brother is still alive and served five years in Azkaban." Velma said. "It's not true it's a myth."

"Apparently he took all his dead brother's things. Clothes, books, quills and wand and threw them to the Whomping Willow." My hand automatically curled around the broke wand in my robe pocket.

"That might be true then" I said, timidly. I showed them the broken wand and told them how and where I found it.

"Ah, so this is why you let the Willow whomp you." Velma said.

"This proves it then!" Bella insisted. "It's true!"

"It's not. I really doubt there even was a person in Azkaban for killing their brother. They would not get as little as five years for it!"

"Alright then, let's try the counter-curse. See if it works." Bella said.

"You don't know what it is or where to find it," Velma laughed.

"Yes I do. The restricted section in the Library." Bella declared.

"I am _not_ going to raise the dead!" Velma said.

"I thought you said it was a myth." Bella sneered.

"Fine then. Let's go find that curse. I'll prove to you it's fake!" Velma said.

I wasn't so sure what to think. A part of me did think it _could_ be true but that's only because of the broken wand I found.

"You coming, Demi?" Bella asked.

I went with them, I've always been fond of myths and legends and I too had heard of this myth. I wanted to see if it was true or not just as much as them. I still didn't feel comfortable sneaking out of the Slytherin dungeons with all the prefects crawling around the place.

We made it out of the dungeons and to the grand staircase alright. There was one prefect but he was moving away towards the Great Hall so we ran as quickly and as quietly as possible.

We got to the second floor which has both the Library and the girls bathroom on it. As we were just walking back the girls bathroom the door burst open making us all jump. It was Harmony. "What are you doing down here!?" Bella hissed, she hates getting scared, even a little.

"I couldn't get sleep and Myrtle kept asking me to join her in the bathroom, she's nice once you get to know her." Harmony said.

"Who cares about Moaning Myrtle. I'm surprised the bathrooms not been flooded yet!"

"What are you doing here then?" Harmony asked suspiciously.

"Just tell her." Velma said. "I want to get this over with!"

"Have you heard about the myth involving a Slytherin killing his Gryffindor brother?" Bella asked Harmony. "And you better say yes because I'm not repeating the whole damn story."

"Yes, I've heard of it." Harmony replied. "Why?"

"We're looking for the counter-curse." Velma said. "To prove the whole thing _isn't _true."

"Are you nuts? You can't go looking for that! True or not something dangerous could happen! It's a _curse_!" Trust Harmony to be the responsible one.

I say nothing, I just watch them argue and Bella and Velma win. We sneak into the Library reading room. "We need the restricted section," Bella whispered. We followed her to the golden door which hold books typically containing spell or information involving the Dark Arts. Want a book from in there you need a signed note from a professor. I hear it's pretty easy to get one of Lockhart, just ask him for his autograph. "Right, get looking!" Bella announced, as we walked into the room.

So many books, I didn't know where to start looking I just wandered around grabbing books here and there, the restricted section was cold and creepy and so were the books. Harmony insisted one even tried to bite her. None of us even knew what book we were looking for. We could have been there all night and still not find anything. I flicked through a book about myths not finding anything of interest as I've heard of all the myths in there. I had a look through other books that ramble on about the Dark Arts and torture curses and rubbish like that. "I found it!" I heard Bella call. I followed Harmony to her, she had a hard, black book on the table.

"Say the stupid curse then!" Velma demanded. I flicked through another book about the Dark Arts while Bella was trying to work out what the book said. She was taking a while, I was starting to wish I had never even showed her that broke wand she can be very determined to find something when she puts her mind to it. The book had things about Horcruxes in it. Whatever they are…

I heard Bella muttered what I think was the curse but kept reading the book. I could feel her moving her wand through the air as she muttered the counter-curse. "Stop it!" Harmony said. But Bella carried on. I felt a freezing cool breeze blow around the room, right through me, almost making my bones numb. I turned to see if the others noticed it. Bella had stopped muttering and Velma and Harmony stood shivering.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Velma said.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I doubt it even worked." Bella said.

"Good!" Harmony muttered.

We crept out of the Library and back to the grand staircase. I still felt unusually cold even by the time we got back to the common room. Nobody was in there so I plonked myself down next to the fire. I drifted into sleep still shivering.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	3. New Teacher

3. New Teacher

I was woken by somebody shaking my shoulder. I excepted it to be Bella or Velma but it was Draco. "What are you doing? Trying to burn yourself?" He said. I noticed I had inched really close to the fire in my sleep, I was surprised I wasn't on fire but at least I felt a lot more warmer. "Have you been down here all night?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" I said, slowly. I think this was the first time he had actually spoken to me since coming to Hogwarts.

"Come on, get up."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Breakfast time," he said.

I ran and got dress quickly, I was starving. I noticed Bella still in bed, she was shivering still.

Draco walked with me down to the Great Hall, chattering to me about random things. He was starting to scare me, I don't think he had ever spoke to me this much in one day. I wondered why he was in such a good mood. I found out when I sat next to Velma in the Great Hall. "I heard your brother's now on the Quidditch team," she said, grabbing some pancakes before another first year could even blink.

"What? How? He's not that good!" I said, outraged.

"Your dad brought the team new broomsticks or something like that," Kyle said.

So he brought his way into the stupid team, I doubt the other Houses are going to like that. Father would never do anything like that for me, Draco is his favourite and Mother's favourite too. I was apparently my auntie Bellatrix's favourite. I only seen her when I was a bay and can't remember anything about her. There's a picture in my trunk of her and me as a baby, Mother says she was very sweet to me. I wish she didn't get sent to Azkaban. She is very, very pretty in the picture, I'd hate to see what Azkaban has done to her.

My eyes wander to the teacher's table, with Dumbledore in the middle. I don't mind Dumbledore, I think he's a bit strange though. I don't think Draco likes him. Not one bit.

I see another teacher, I had never seen before, beside him keeping his head down.

"Whose that?" I asked Kyle, as he's the chief gossiper of the whole year.

"He's some new teacher, only here temporarily," Kyle said.

"He looks like he's been dragged through Azkaban and back." Velma said.

She was right though, he had greasy hair, mad staring eyes and was very jumpy and twitchy. I could see he was going to get on my nerves.

Draco is on thin ice with almost everyone from Gryffindor. He called Hermione a Mudblood because she said something about the Gryffindor's not having to buy their way into the team, which is true enough. The Slytherin's are worshipping him for it. I doubt Hermione even knows what Mudblood means. And apparently Ron had pointed his broken wand at him but blasted himself and now he's with Harry and Hermione at Hagrid's hut chucking up slugs.

After lunch I caught up with Hermione who was just exiting the Great Hall. "I'm sorry about what my brother said," I told her.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologise," she smiled.

"If he says anything like that again just hit him. He's not as tough as he thinks he is," I say. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Detention. Ron's polishing trophies and Harry's with Lockhart I think," she said.

"Feel sorry for Harry,"

"You don't like Lockhart? He's an OK teacher," she said astonished.

She was dead wrong about that. When we got into the Defence Against The Dark Arts class it was a wreck. Lockhart said he had had some Pixie trouble, I spotted one on the light on the ceiling, looking slightly dizzy and worn out. I decided not to tell. He made us do a quiz about himself. Me, Bella and Velma got zero on it. I was about to lean over and see how Kyle had done when the Pixie on the ceiling went swooping down and went for the paper on Lockhart's desk. It threw them into the air and tore them apart, then started knocking the pictures of Lockhart off the walls. For something so little it sure packs a punch.

We had Potions next with the Gryffindor's. "Oh great, Snape next." Harmony sighed. "'One billion points from Gryffindor!'" Snape is just about Draco's favourite teacher, he's a family friend too. I hate him. He didn't like me to start with but when I came into the school he practically loathed me. I suppose it could be because I very nearly ended up in Gryffindor.

As the lesson started I looked around the class. Kyle and Joey had their textbook hidden under their table. Bella was trying to lean over and steal some of Tom's quills. Velma had already got her potion starting to brew and it was turning a deep purple colour. Harmony was half-way through to finishing her potion and was receiving a few glares from Snape as a reward for it. I love all my friends, you need a lot of them if you barely have a family.

Half-way through the lesson I realised Joanna…I forgot her last name, wasn't there. She was a weird girl, loved decorating her wand and talking to herself. She was very smart and smiley. I whispered to Velma about her absents she found it suspicious too. "She's always in every lesson. I seen her in the Grand Hall I'm sure-"

She was interrupted by a loud _clunk. _Joey had knocked his cauldron over and a purple mist, coming from the cauldron, started to hiss around the room. I could hardly see but I could hear Snape going berserk and him. As the mist start to die down I could see Kyle with his back turned to Snape, he was trying really hard not to laugh while Joey was getting yelled at. When the mist was completely gone I noticed almost everyone was purple! Hair and clothes, I looked at my reflection in the cauldron, I thought my hair looked nice purple. Better then my white-blonde usual hair. Snape waved his wand and the purple faded of everyone, I looked in the cauldron again, my hair was back to normal.

As we left the class I realised everyone's hair and clothes were back to normal except Joey's. "Look at me!" He demanded. "I look like I've had a fight with a grape and lost!"

"That was so funny!" Kyle laughed. "Snape's face!"

"I see he didn't take any points from your House," Harmony muttered, waving her own wand, turning Joey's hair and clothes back to normal.

"Of course he won't! He's head of Slytherin," Bella said.

"Unfortunately," I added. We were heading into the school grounds until I realised I had left my bag in Potions and I ran to get it. I realised their was a lot of mud on the floor, probably somebody from Quidditch practise. I was right, I could hear Filch, the caretaker going ballistic at some poor kid in his office. I heard a really loud _BANG!_ and then heard Filch roar "PEEVES!" he ran out of his office and up the stairs. Peeves is forever reeking havoc on the school. He got on everyone's nerves but I found him rather funny. He came sweeping down the stairs chuckling. He high-fived me. It felt like I had dunked my hand into freezing cold water, but strangely it didn't feel as cold as I felt in the restricted section of the library.

I fled back to the Potions class and grabbed my bag, I could feel Snape glaring at me from behind. I walked back out but instead of heading to the grounds, I headed to the Hospital Wing. I was searching for Joanna, I wanted to know were she was. I had defiantly seen her in the common room.

She wasn't in the Hospital Wing. I waited in the common room. Kyle told he the new teachers name is Professor Bartley…or something like that. When it was late I went into the dormitory, Joanna wasn't there either. I waited and waited, I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't help it. I glanced out the window and seen a figure near Hagrid's hut, but I was pretty sure it was too small to be Hagrid. It was too dark and too far away to make out who it was. I hated how the Slytherin common room and dormitories were in the dungeons. I wish they were in a tall bright tower, touching the sky. Like the Gryffindor ones.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	4. Halloween

4. Halloween

I woke up terribly early the next morning. I looked out the window, no figure was there. Perhaps I just imagined it. I quietly fished through my trunk, grabbed what I was looking for and sat cross-legged on the bed.

I gazed at the picture of me and Bellatrix. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looks. I loved her dark, curly, glossy hair and her deep, dark eyes. Nobody has actually told me why she has been sentenced to life imprisonment, I don't think I want to know. I wish I remembered more about her, I can only remember her smile. Her smile that was just for me. I wonder if she remembers me. Does she still love me? I doubt it. Azkaban has probably made her forget all about me and my family.

Everyone else woke up half an hour later. "Halloween today," Bella yawned, smiling. She's so much more friendly when she's sleepy. We went down to breakfast and then stumbled through a fog of lessons until it was finally time for the Halloween feast. I sat between Bella and Kyle, Velma sat opposite. "I got invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party," she said. "Harmony too."

"Who would want to celebrate the day they die?" Bella sighed, flicking through the _Daily Prophet_.

"I would! I'd want the sympathy," Kyle laughed. "Shame I didn't get invited, I would have gone."

"I think you would be the only human there if you went," Velma said.

"Even better! I'll have none of you to pester me!"

"Shut up, Beauty Boy!" Joey said, giving him a shove.

I never noticed it before but Kyle is quite handsome and beautiful. He has such lively bright blue eyes, radiant tanned skin and cute blonde-brown hair. He's really fun-loving and laughs at just about anything. I don't know why he's in Slytherin, then again I don't know why I am either.

"Somebody's jealous," Kyle laughed, shoving Joey back. Joey pushed him a little hard then before and made Kyle bump into me a bit. His arm just brushed against mine but I felt a weird feeling go through my body. It was warm and pleasant.

"Will you two behave!" Bella asked, chucking pumpkin juice onto Joey.

"Watch out!" Kyle said.

"Has Rita Seeker wrote anything rubbish- I mean good?" Joey asked.

"No," Bella said.

"I like Rita Seeker," Velma said.

"I don't," I say truthfully, most of the time she just writes lies.

"Anyone seen Joanna?" Velma asks.

"No, only saw her yesterday morning," Bella said.

"Yeah me too. That weird kids gone missing too," Kyle said.

"Which one?" Joey asked.

"That one that nearly cried when you turned him purple,"

"Oh, Alexander or something like that…"

"Maybe it's that Gryffindor brother back from the dead," Kyle started to shake Joey. "He's coming for you next!"

Bella looked up from her paper. "How do you know about that myth?"

"That new teacher told us about it," Kyle said.

"Told? Stuttered more like!" Joey laughed. Me, Velma and Bella stared at each other, Velma eventually shook her head meaning "there's no way that's the reason why two students have disappeared".

"They're probably just in the Hospital Wing or something," Bella muttered, returning to her paper.

"They're not," I say. "I went to look for Joanna and she wasn't in the Hospital Wing, she's been gone for two days now." I thought about that figure beside Hagrid's hut and shuddered. I might have to tell Bella and Velma about that sometime soon if anymore students disappear.

We left the Great Hall and headed back to the common room with other students when everyone heard Filch screeching. "Ooh gossip! Come on!" Kyle grabbed my hand and Bella's wrist and followed the other students crashing up to the shrieking noise coming from Filch.

Joey and Velma forced us all to the front to see what was going on. Everyone was silent, Mrs Norris, Filch's stupid cat was hanging lifelessly by her tail from a torch bracket. I realised Kyle was still holding onto to my hand, that weird rush of warmth shot through me, I was enjoying it until I noticed somebody else was hanging onto my other hand. It was Harmony. She was staring at the shimmering words on the wall lit up by the torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!

It was still alarmingly quiet, I noticed Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger right at the front. Could they have done this?Of course not, I thought. But I'm guessing that's what everyone else was thinking. I tried to distract myself from the creepy writing on the wall by focusing on my hand clinging to Kyle's. Harmony was making it hard too because it was as if she was trying to sit on my hand or as if she was trying to bite my nails. Through the silence a familiar voice shouted through.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco, he was grinning at the sight of the cat, I glared at him and I bet I wasn't the only one that did. I wanted to shriek at him but I fought to control myself, he can be such a bitch at times. Kyle squeezed my hand which made me calm down straight the way.

Dumbledore arrived, along with McGonagall and Snape, Dumbledore took the cat down and Lockhart led him, the other two teacher and Harry, Ron and Hermione to his office.

As they left the crowd of students separated and began to spilt, muttering in little groups. "Do you think Potter did it?" Bella asked as we retreated back to the common room.

"No, why would he? He's goody-goody Potter. Dumbledore's and the Mudblood's favourite," Joey said.

Joey's like Kyle, he's fun-loving too, but at times you can see he's a true Slytherin.

When we got into the common room I was aware I was still clinging onto Kyle's hand but I felt something cling onto my other. "Harmony! This is the Slytherin common room!" I said.

"I'm not walking up to that tower on my own!" She insisted. "I'm staying with you!"

"Well don't get to comfortable," Velma said.

"I'm tired. I'm going bed!" Kyle announced, he let go of my hand, I was tempted to grab it again.

"Wait for me! I'm tired too!" Joey said. They both left.

"Great! Now we have two problems!" Harmony said, she followed us up to the dormitories.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"We have students missing and the Chamber of Secrets opening!" She declared.

"Alright, Chamber of Secrets maybe. But we'll leave Potter to sort that out but as for the whole walking-dead-Gryffindor-brother thing that's not true!"

"Oh yeah?" Harmony, threw torn page from a book from out of her pocket onto the floor. "Well let's have a look."

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing it before Velma can.

"I found it in that book that bit me. In the restricted section," Harmony said. "It's a map of the Forbidden Forest. It shows you were the body of the Gryffindor brother is buried!"

"It looks like it's from a diary," Bella said, looking over my shoulder.

"It might be. Could have been from the Slytherin brother and he hid it there so nobody would find it."

"Why draw a map showing were the body is?" I asked.

"Maybe to check up on the body?" Velma suggested.

"So…" Harmony said. "Let's go check up on it ourselves."


	5. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

5. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

"Are you mental!?" Bella demanded.

"It's too dark, I'm not going into the Forbidden Forest at night," I insisted.

"Scared?" Harmony asked.

"You're the one that's usually scared!" Velma said. "Come on then!"

Bella and I didn't know what to do. I heard there were a lot of creepy animals in the Forest.

"Alright then," Bella said. "But if we die I'll kill you!"

I followed them, I had to. I couldn't wait in the common room hoping they were okay. We snuck out of the dungeons and ran as fast as possible to the entrance doors.

"There are some Prefects out here," Bella said. We ran across the grounds, checking around rocks and walls for Prefects then darted towards Hagrid's hut and to the gate leading to the Forest. "Shit, it's locked!" Bella screeched, ragging the gate handle.

"Climb!" Velma said. Bella and Velma scrambled up the gate, I had to help Harmony get up. I could see she was starting to regret suggesting we go look for a dead body. I was starting to regret coming, I was worried what we might find… or not find. I remember once, when we were little, Draco and I had found a dead bird in the garden, I started crying and it took him ages to get me to quieten down. I miss how Draco used to be, I miss Bellatrix, I miss everyone who's practically forgot about me.

We wandered into the Forbidden Forest, Harmony kept jumping at snapping twigs, hooting owls, _everything_. Bella and Velma were a little bit alert then usual, I didn't blame them. This place was creepy. Bella had her eye on the map, she was leading us to the left corner of the Forest. Suddenly was a bright light and an enormous _CLANG!_ Bella, Velma and I jumped while Harmony screamed. I tried to stare past the bright light, I moved to the left and realised it was a _car._

"That must be the car Weasley and Potter drove to the school with, I heard they lost it," Bella laughed in a relieved yet panicky sort of way. Velma just stared at the car relieved, Harmony was shaking like a left. She looked all set to run.

We followed the map again, Bella led us through a clump of dark, eerie trees, it was hard to move between them, and hard to breathe. We kept going for another twenty minutes at least when we finally stumbled into a dark, small, grassy part of the Forest.

There were old, unlit candles and half of a broken wand, the other half of the one I found.

"He should be buried right here," Bella said, standing beside a clump of grass higher then the rest of the tiny, black, dead meadow.

"Why does the ground so disturbed?" Harmony whimpered.

"Who cares, you wanted to come here. Now grab a branch and start digging!" Bella demanded.

We dug and dug and dug, the ground was unusually soft and easy to dig through, Harmony was right the ground had been disturbed but I hoped what both Harmony and me were thinking wasn't true.

"This is taking ages I'm sure this is the wrong-" Bella's branch hit something wooden, she thumped it again.

"Coffin?" Velma said. Bella jumped down into the hole we had dug around it.

"It's true!" Bella whispered. "I told you it wasn't I myth! In your face Velma!"

Harmony pulled me down with her into the hole. "Should be open it?" Harmony whimpered.

"Maybe we should knock first," Velma said.

"Shut up and help me get it out!" Bella said. We lifted it up together and heaved it onto the grass.

"Ready?" Velma asked. Bella and Velma started trying to push the lid off. "It's too heavy! Help."

"What if he's not in there?" I asked.

"He will be! Now come on!"

Harmony and I unwilling pushed the lid as well, it slowly started to slid off. It hit the floor with a _thunk_. That horrible freezing cold feeling ran right through me and the others again, numbing my bones a lot worse then before. We peered inside the coffin. My bloody ran cold. Nothing was in there. Bella went white, Velma stared wide-eyed while Harmony screamed and ran. Bella, me and Velma did too, we raced out of the Forest and hurtled across the ground, I could hear Harmony still screeching. She was already up the stairs by the time we got to the entrance hall, she had two Prefects chasing after her. We ran to the dungeons and into the common room, thankfully nobody was in there. Velma and Bella ran to the dormitories but I stayed downstairs wanting to get warm by the fire, but I felt extremely paranoid and scared on my own and bolted upstairs myself.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep and woke up early, shivering, I still felt freezing cold even though I had huddled under my duvet with all my clothes on. I looked over at Velma and Bella they were shaking too. I felt somebody papery under my pillow and fished it out, it was the picture of me and Bellatrix, seeing her warm smile again made me smile. I gently place it back into my trunk, pulled on some clean clothes and headed to the common room.

Only three people were in the common room, Draco and his two idiotic friends Crabbe and Goyle, I've never liked either of them. They just act like Draco's bodyguards and stuff their faces, I don't know why he likes him. Actually, I'm not even sure if he does. They were in the middle of a conversation and didn't notice me.

"…You don't know who's behind it?" Gormless Goyle was asking.

"No, you know I don't!" Draco snapped. "I _wish_ I did. But one things for sure it's definitely not _Potter_."

I was thinking about turning round and walking back up the dormitories when Draco spotted me.

"Demi, what are you doing up so early?" He asked. "And why are you shivering? It's not that cold."

"Me? Your never up early, what makes today so special?" I say, it's true. In the summer holiday's he sleeps in until about twelve in the afternoon and _somebody_ has to go and wake him.

"_I_ have a Quidditch match today," he brags.

"Yeah, only because you brought your way into the team and you called that Granger girl a 'Mudblood' for saying what everyone else was thinking!" I snapped.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," he sneered.

"I am _not_ jealous of you!" I lied and stomped back up to the dormitories. I dived under my duvet.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up nobody was there and I was _still_ shivering. I raced down to the Great Hall, halfway down the grand staircase I heard somebody calling me. It was Kyle. "Wait up! You run too fast! What the big hurry any-" I ran into him, nearly knocking him over and hugged him, I wanted that warm, cosy feeling that came from him to get rid of that horrible bone numbing coldness. I then realised it was the first time I had hugged a person in months.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I say, unwilling pulling away. "Going to the Great Hall?"

I took my seat next to Bella and Kyle sat on the other side of me. Bella was reading the _Daily Prophet_, her hands were shaking badly.

"I'm freezing!" She complained.

"Me too," Velma agreed.

Bella turned to me. "Why aren't you cold?" She demanded.

"I don't know," I said, which was true enough.

"Quidditch match today!" Tom said. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

"Yeah, we know," Velma said. "It better not be cold."

"Anyone know where Jonathan is?" Joey asked. "He was meant to help me out with my stupid potions essay but I haven't seen him."

"I haven't seen him for a few days." Kyle said.

After breakfast Bella grabbed Velma and me and dragged us into a broom closet. Harmony followed nervously too, as Bella was hissing at her to come. When we were cramped up inside she slammed the door shut. "You heard Joey! No Jonathan, and there's no Joanna and no Alexander!" She shrieked.

"Ssh!" Harmony whispered.

"They might have just left the school or be in the hospital wing," Velma said.

"I told you, when Joanna first went missing I went to check the hospital wing and she wasn't there." I say.

"Just great! We have the Chamber of Secrets opening and a walking-dead zombie Gryffindor nobody knows about!" Bella hissed.

"Maybe we should tell a teacher?" Harmony suggested.

"That won't work! The Slytherin brother but a curse on the body of his brother so he'd be forgotten and never found. He was only sent to Azkaban because he confessed after about four years. If the Gryffindor brother is doing that to the bodies of the students missing they'll never be found either."

"So what is he going to do? Kill of all the first years and then moved on to the second?" Velma said.

"I think he's looking for his brother," I say. "He might be trying to avenge his death. Like the myth says."

"Well he's going to have a hard time because his brother -if he's even still alive- is about forty now!" Bella said.

"But what I don't get is why the dead brother would attack Joanna if he's looking to kill his brother. Joanna's a girl." Harmony said.

"Yeah but if I'm honest, from far away, with her short hair she does look a bit like a boy."

"So what are we going to do? How to we…I don't know re-kill him?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should look in the Library or ask a teacher?" Harmony said.

"Well, right now. I can't breathe and we've got a lesson with that new teacher, Professor Bartley, right now, then a Quidditch match." Harmony said.

"Maybe he might know what's going on. Kyle and Joey said he mentioned the Gryffindor and Slytherin brothers," I say.

"I heard he teaches myths too, and he's not going to be around for long," Bella said wrenching the door open.

"Girls! Your late," Professor Bartley said as we entered the class. Kyle, Joey, Tom, Ginny and a few other Gryffindor and Slytherin students were in the class. But strangely there were quite a bit more Gryffindor's then Slytherin's. "Actually, quite a few students are missing…"

"They've been gone for days, not seen them in ages," Tom said.

"O-oh right," Bartley stammered.

The lesson was dull, he just droned on about myths and legends and stuff I had already heard of. I gazed out the window, doodled on my page, but most of the time I found myself staring at Kyle who had his head down trying not to laugh at Joey who kept getting told off. I only just noticed that Kyle has a smile that never truly leaves his face.

I was on the verge of nodding off to sleep when Bella, shakily raised her hand. "Can you tell us about the myth involving two brothers from Gryffindor and Slytherin?" She asked. She can be very polite when she wants to be.

I realised that Bella, Velma and Harmony were _still _shivering a little and after being asked this question Bartley started to shake violently. I heard from some of the other students say he shook and stuttered a lot but I thought it might have just been nerves and took no notice. But now he was shaking like me, Bella, Velma and Harmony were when we opened that wooden coffin or when Bella read out that counter-curse. I still couldn't understand why Bella, Velma and Harmony still trembled when I didn't, all I did was sit by the fire and hug Kyle. Maybe all they needed was to heat up a little by the fire? I remembered that warm, cosy feeling I got from touching Kyle…

"W-w-why do y-you want to know about it?" He stuttered.

"Because it's interesting and it involves Hogwarts," Bella said, innocently.

"Well it's just about two b-brothers. One from Gryffindor and one from S-Slytherin. The Slytherin brother kills the Gryffindor brother and his b-b-body is buried somewhere near the Hogwarts grounds."

"Isn't there meant to be some curse to bring him back from the dead?" Velma asked.

"Y-yes apparently."

"Is the brother still alive?"

"Of course not! It's a myth!" The Professor suddenly shouted fiercely. It made a few students jump and it made Joey and Kyle laugh.

"_Oooh! _T-t-touchy," I heard Joey say.

"What House was you in when you came to Hogwarts, sir?" Velma asked, as if he had not practically shrieked at her.

"Slytherin," he grunted.

"Somebody was a bit moody don't you think?" Joey said, the lesson was finished and Joey, the others and I were heading to the Quidditch stadium.

"I don't see what his problem is," Velma muttered.

"He's not going to be around for much longer," Kyle said. "They only say he's here temporarily."

"I hope so! That lessons more boring then History of Magic!"

"Who cares? We have a Quidditch match to go to now, let's go!" Bella insisted.

She led the way to the Quidditch stadium. Down by the lake, the gnome that bit me caught my eye, I knew it was the same one because it still had the sticker that Bella stuck to the poor things back.

As we took our seats in the stadium, my thoughts drifted to Dobby, our house-elf. I'm the only one in the house that actually likes him. I call him a friend, I hadn't seen much of him since I got my letter from Hogwarts, he told me to be careful at the school though.

I jumped Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee, blew her whistle to start the game.

"You alright?" Kyle, who was sitting next to me asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking away. I focused my attention on the Quidditch players, I saw my stupid brother swooping around with his fat head held high which isn't really a good thing to do when your on the look out for the golden snitch. It was freezing, I wrapped my Slytherin scarf around my neck tighter -Harry Potter flew by at that point and received a lot of boo's from the Slytherin's. I swear I am the only Slytherin and Malfoy that doesn't care what Potter does. It's like their all jealous of him or something.

My mind started to drift off again, I get distracted very easily. I peered around the stadium, I noticed Harmony on the opposite side chatting with Ginny.

I heard Draco shout something to Potter but he didn't having time to answer back because a Bludger almost took his head clean off. George Weasley knocked it towards Adrian Pucey and Draco but it came back for Potter.

"Someone's tampered with that Bludger," Joey said.

"You cares?" Bella said. "It's only going after Potter."

It started to rain as the Gryffindor's called a time out. The Slytherin's jeered.

"Think there gonna forfeit?" Joey asked.

"I doubt it. Do you really think Potter or Wood would let that happen, Velma said.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and the game was back on. I think the Slytherin crowd enjoyed watching Potter squirm. I heard Draco laughing at him. I glared at my stupid brother, I'd like to see _him _try and dodgy a messed up Bludger. Behind his ear I could see a little glimmer of gold. The Snitch was right behind him and he was to busy laughing to notice.

"The Snitch, idiot!" I heard a Slytherin student shout behind me.

Potter sped towards Draco and chased after the Snitch, Potter's arm was jerked at a weird angle, I think it was broken.

He caught the snitch and sped towards the ground, the whole stadium was filled with whistling and shouting -and booing from the Slytherin's of course.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	6. Shooting Star

6. Shooting Star

Gryffindor won. The whole of Slytherin is fuming a Draco because he didn't see the Snitch. Kyle told me that Marcus Flint was going mental at him for not seeing the Snitch and that Draco didn't seem to happy.

"Serves him right for being a goblin," I said.

At lunch I went to dump my books in the common room, when I entered Bella grabbed my wrist and spun me round.

"Why are you shivering!" She demanded. "Velma, Harmony and me can't stop it's driving me crazy! How did you stop it?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You must have done something!"

"Went to sleep by the fire,"

"Tried it! It don't work!"

"Umm…hugging might work," I mumbled.

"You what?"

"Hugging. It worked for me," I wished I hadn't said anything for some stupid reason.

"Really? Who? Tell me!" Bella insisted.

"Kyle…"

"Right," she peered around the common room until she spotted him. "Oi! Kyle! Get here now!"

"What did I do?" He whined.

Bella grabbed him and hugged him.

"It's not working!" She complained and let go of him. "You can go now."

"What was that about!?" He demanded.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Bella and I left the common room and went onto the Hogwarts grounds. Velma and Harmony were waiting for us.

"You took your time," Velma said.

We went down to the lake. The Gnome that bit me still had Bella's sticker on it's back, she gave it a kick and went down to the lake.

"Anyone missing?" She asked.

"Not that I know of," Velma said.

Harmony was being chased by a Gnome and she scrambled up the rocks, nearly kicking me in the head.

"Watch it!" I said.

She froze, "What's he up to?" She said.

Velma, Bella and I clambered up the rocks, Harmony pointed towards Hagrid's hut. Professor Bartley was sneaking around the little wooden hut and through the gate to the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on!" Bella said, we ran back down the rocks and across the grounds. Bella was the first one through the gate.

"Come here now!" She shouted at Bartley but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ssh! Keep your voice down!" Velma said. "Let's see what he's up to."

We stood silently for a minute, I could hear faint footsteps to the west were we had found the Gryffindor brother's coffin. We ran as quietly as possible towards it. Through the trees I could see Bartley in the tiny meadow using one of the branches we had used to dig through the earth.

"I knew _he_ knew more then he was saying," Bella whispered.

"I fancy hitting him with that branch for yelling at me that it's a myth!" Velma hissed.

Bartley was digging through the soil fast and franticly. The closer he got to the coffin he more shaky he was. I heard the _thunk! _which told me that he had found the coffin. He climbed out of the hole he had made and took out a handkerchief, wiping the sweat from his face.

"C-calm d-down!" He said to himself. "Pull yourself together! He's s-s-stil there."

Velma, Bella, Harmony and I looked at each other.

"He knows!" Harmony mouthed.

"He knows who killed him then," Bella whispered.

"How did you work that out?" Velma asked.

"Only the Slytherin brother knew where the Gryffindor brother's body was."

A though suddenly came to me. Bartley was rather old, he was in Slytherin when he came to Hogwarts. I remember what Joey had said.

"_He looks like he's been dragged through Azkaban and back."_

"Maybe _he's_ the Slytherin brother," I whisper to them.

"Yeah right," Bella muttered.

"I hope not!" Harmony whimpered.

"No think out it," Velma murmured. "He's fairly old. He was in Slytherin. Twitchy, stuttering, looks to be like he's just got over a bad case of Azkaban.

I heard a shriek. It sounded like, while we were bickering Bartley had opened the coffin.

"Sound like he's found the empty coffin," Bella said.

Just then he came running out of the dinky meadow and tripped, almost landing on poor Harmony. He went tumbling to the ground at her feet shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Just a myth, eh?" Velma asked.

He shakily got back up.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Bella said.

He tried to run but Velma drew out her wand and shot him with a stun spell and he went crashing to the floor.

"OK! I admit-t it! I did it! I did it!" He whimpered covering his head with his hands.

"Did what?"

"I k-k-killed him!"

"You're the Slytherin brother then?" Bella asked. She and Velma were very calm about harassing a teacher whilst Harmony and I kept our mouths shut.

"Where are the other missing students?" Velma demanded.

Both she and Bella raised their wands.

"I d-don't know! I-" He stopped. His mouth wide open and eyes fixed on the shadowy trees. I turned to look, a figure in tattered robes and a wand decorated in swirls, stars and hearts in his hand. Joanna, the missing girl's wand.

The Gryffindor brother.

I heard Harmony gasp, she ran behind me as if I was going to act like a human shield. Bella and Velma stood still, their wands still raised but their eyes fixed on the walking-dead brother.

Bartley started to crawl towards him across the dark forest floor looking extremely desperate, tears streaming down his face. He started to stuttered worse then ever before, I could barely understand what he was saying.

"I'm-m s-s-sso s-ssorr-ry! Ss-o s-s-ssor-r-ry! P-p-pleeaasse-e f-ffforgive m-me! I d-d-didn't m-meann t-tooo! I'm s-s-sorr-r-r-y! F-f-forgi-ve mm-e!"

His brother didn't say anything back. When Bartley was a few feet away he raised Joanna's wand. A blinding green light shot out of it. Harmony shrieked. Bella and Velma retreated back to us. I shut my eyes trying to block the neon light of the killing curse out.

When the light had faded I saw Bartley laying still, lifelessly on the floor at his brother's feet. The Avada Kedavra curse had done it's job. Barley was dead.

I thought his brother would leave, he had avenged his death, but he marched towards us, in a slow, dead movement

"Why's he coming over here?!" Bella hissed.

The closer he got I could see his blank, pale face and cold black eyes. Forever seventeen.

"He's going to kill us!" Harmony whispered frantically.

"Why? We've not done anything!" Velma said.

He raised his wand.

"RUN!" Bella shrieked.

Me and Bella went left while Harmony and Velma ran right.

Bella and I stumbled through the dead trees. Branches hitting me in the face and catching on my robe. We ran for ages, I was started to get a stitch and I could heard Bella running out of breath but we kept going, putting as much distance between us and Bartley's brother.

After what seemed like an eternity Bella stopped panting, she collapsed on the floor and so did I clutching at the stitch in my side.

I started up at the sky, it was black velvet and painted with shining stars and a silver moon. We must have missed the feast and been in the forest for who knows how long.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Bella when I got my breath back.

"I don't know," she sighed. Even after our breath was back we still laid on the sunless floor gazing at the stars.

"Are we going to die?" I asked after a minute.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid."

After a few more minutes she spoke again.

"What do you want to do after we leave Hogwarts?"

I thought about it. I was thinking about being an Auror but I know my mother and father would forbid it.

"I don't know," I said eventually.

"What do your parents want you to be?"

"A Death Eater most likely."

"Oh yeah, you'd be great at that. I'd like to see you take down the Ministry and kill Potter."

I giggled.

"I don't think you'd cut it as a Death Eater, you should do whatever you want to. Don't listen to your parents, they don't listen to you."

She had a point.

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"Me? I don't know. Work with dragons maybe?"

"Dragons?"

"Yeah I like them."

We laid there for about an hour. It was the most peaceful I had felt in about forever. Even though there was a zombie lurking anyway ready to kill us and our friends I felt safe. The stars made me think of the lullabies my mother used to sing when I was little, I thought of them and shut my eyes ready to drift away.

"Hey! Look!" Bella shook me, my eyes snapped open.

"What?" I asked.

"Look a shooting star," she said, pointing at a silver dot gliding through the velvet sky.

"Make a wish!" She demanded.

"I don't know what to wish for."

"Well, I wish I could get rid of the Gryffindor brother."

I tried to think of what to wish for. New parents? No that wouldn't work. To live? Nope. To become an amazing witch? Maybe. To not let my parent's or stupid brother get in the way of my full potential? That would be nice. I wished for that ever since I got my letter from Hogwarts.

I wish for that just as the star was disappearing through the trees.

"Damn! I should have made a wish about finding out why all that shivering happened around the curse and coffin.

"You still shiver?"

"Not anymore, it took ages to wear off though."

"Let's wish for it together," I said.

We wished just as the star slid out of sight.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I shut my eyes again when I heard a shriek close by, it sounded like Harmony.

"Harmony!" I gasped.

"Come on!" Bella said, raced towards were the shriek came from. We darted around a tree and banged straight into Harmony and Velma.

"Where have you been!?" Velma demanded.

"Never mind that now!" Harmony cried. "Run!"

We all started to but Bella stopped.

"No," she said. "No more running."

"Bella! Are you nuts! You can't fight him!" Harmony cried.

"I can try."

"You can't kill what's already dead! Now let's go!" Velma said pulling on Bella's arm.

"No!"

"Bella," I said. "They're right. Just come on."

"What are we going to do then?" She snapped. "Keeping running?"

"We could go back to the castle?" Harmony said.

"Oh yeah and then what? He'll probably follow. What if he kills anyone students. What if it's one of our friends?"

I thought about that. What if the Gryffindor brother attacked anyone else. One of my friends. Joey, who's funny and always there even if he is sometimes a pain. Tom whose great at charming people and when anyone's in trouble he knows how to confuse the teacher so nobody gets blamed. And Kyle, no matter what I'm defiantly not going to let anything happen to him.

I doubted the dead brother was going to attack anyone in the school but I wasn't going to take that risk.

"I'm staying," I said.

"Your both nuts!" Harmony said.

"We could take him on," Bella said. "All four of us."

"That won't work!"

"We could try."

Velma thought about it. "Fine. But if we die I'll kill you both!"

Harmony looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Come on Harmony," I spun round to face her. "Friends don't bail on each other."

"He's coming," Bella said.

Harmony wavered, unsure what to do.

"I'm won't let anything happen, I promise," I said.

"What if it don't work?"

"It's worth a try."

"Alright," Harmony said.

"Good. Don't worry. Got your wand?"

We stood in a line; Harmony, me, Bella and Velma, wands at the ready as the Gryffindor brother approached.

"So what are we going to do?" Velma asked.

"Just shout out whatever spell comes into your head," Bella said.

I could see the Gryffindor brother not to far away now.

"Alright," Bella said. "On three."

"One." Velma.

"Two." Me.

"Three…" Harmony muttered.

"GO!" Bella shrieked.

"_Flipendo_!" Harmony shouted.

"_Stupefy_!" Bella and I yelled together.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Velma cried.

Our spells went shooting towards him and hit him at the same time. Harmony's jinx, mine and Bella's knock out spell, and Velma's body bind spell.

He slumped to the ground, unmoving. We stayed still and silent for a few minutes.

Harmony was the first to speak. "Is he…?"

Bella approached him cautiously.

"Be careful," I told her.

She gave him a nudge with her foot and jumped back just in case. She dangled her arm above his head, if he was pretending to be dead that was the time to jump up and kill her. She finally gave him a firm kick and came back to us.

"Yes, I think he is," she said.

"So what do we do now?" Velma asked. "Bury him?"

"Good idea," Harmony said.

We carefully chose a spot, under a dead looking willow because we doubted he'd want to be buried in that medow again. Bella used her want to dig the grave. Velma, me and Harmony dragged his body into it.

"Here," I fished out his broken wand out of my pocket and laid it on his torso. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and almost as if he was smiling.

"He can finally rest in peace," Velma said.

"I feel bad for him," I sighed.

"I don't. Serves him right for killing all those students!" Bella said.

Bella refilled the grave with a charm.

"Nothing more to do now," she said. "Back the castle?"

"Yes," I said. "I've had enough of this forest."

"Me too," Velma said.

"Me three," Harmony muttered.

We left the Forbidden Forest and the Gryffindor brother who died an undeserving death in peace.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	7. The Truth

7. The Truth

It was who knows how late when we sneaked back into the castle. All the corridors were deserted. Harmony hurried off to the Gryffindor tower while Velma, Bella and I headed to the Slytherin dungeons. When we got into the common room we joined Joey, Tom and Kyle.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Why is there no teachers or Prefects around outside?"

"We are going home tomorrow apparently," Kyle said.

"What? Why?"

"We don't know. Snape just said that the train is coming tomorrow," Tom said.

"Where have you been anyway?" Joey asked.

"Just on the school grounds by the lake," Velma lied.

"Why?"

"It beats this stuffy old dungeon," I said true enough.

"Shame about the school shutting early," Joey said. "I bet it has something to do with that Chamber of Secrets."

"I bet there's been another attack," Tom said.

"Attack?" Bella said.

"Yeah, that's why a few students have gone missing. You know like that Joanna girl and the others. Something - from the stupid Chamber apparently - has been attacking them and writing on some of the walls.

"Sounds like Peeves," Kyle laughed.

"But the Chamber of Secrets is a stupid Hogwarts myth. It's not real," Tom insisted.

"You never know it could be real. It _is _Hogwarts remember? Anything could happen," Velma said.

"I've had enough of myths," I said which was completely true.

I thought about what Tom had said. About the attacks, it might not have been the Gryffindor brother after all. That made me feel guilty. But then why did he attack us and have Joanna's wand? I pushed it out of my mind.

"Come on. It's our last night at Hogwarts let's make the most of it."

We stayed up all night talking, playing games and practising jinxes. Joey stole some Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties from a second year.

I didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet. I didn't want to go back home - if you can call it a home.

At about six o' clock everyone dozed off but I was wide awake. I gentley pushed Kyle's head off my shoulder and carefully stepped around Velma and Joey who were sprawled on the floor and sneaked out of the dungeons into the Enterance Hall. As I hoped there was no Prefects or other students around to disturb me. I danced around the Hall absentmindedly. I could see the reflection of the sun starting to rise in the Gryffindor hour glass.

"Demi," a familer voice said. I frozed.

Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go back to my dormitory," I stammered about to make a run for it.

"No, no it's alright. I've been meaning to speak to you anyway," he said peering over his glasses.

I didn't say anthing.

"I heard about what you done in the Forbidden Forest and why."

I knew I was in for it. I thought I was going to get expelled for sure.

"I am so very sorry," I hung my head.

He chuckled. "And you and your friends shall all receive Special Awards for Services to the school."

I started at him. Bella always reckon he was a bit nuts.

"But why?" I asked. "We set a dead student on the school. Shouldn't we be punished?"

"True," he added. "But you all realised what a grave mistake and set it right."

"Yes but not after he killed some of the students in my house" I said. "It's my fault they're dead."

"The Gryffindor brother did not kill any student in your house, Demi."

"Then why have some of the students been missing since we read that curse out that brought him back from the dead?"

He stayed silent. Then I realised.

"The Chamber of Secrets? Is the thing in there got to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Alright but answer me this. Is it a legend or not?"

"I'm sure you can keep a secret yourself right, Demi?" He said after thinking for a minute.

"Yes. Of course."

"Quite a lot of the myths involing Hogwarts are not always false you know. Some are exaggerated a little. Kind of like the Muggle game Chinese Whispers. Have you heard it?" He smiled.

I shook my head.

"It's quite an interesting game," he said.

"Are the students going to be alright then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he added. "I trust you have given the Gryffindor brother a peaceful grave spot?"

"Yes," I hesitated but continued. "Professor Bartley-"

He interrupted me nodding. "Yes I know."

"We didn't bury him" I realised.

"Don't worry. I shall get somebody to deal with that."

"Wait," I said. "If the Gryffindor brother didn't kill any of the students then why did he have Joanna's wand?"

"Ah, Joanna left her wand on the school grounds I heard her say. By Hagrid's hut."

I remembered seeing the figure by the hut.

"He tried to attack us though," I said.

"He wanted you to kill him," Dumbledore said simply. "He wanted to avenge his death and then rest in peace and you and your friends helped him do just that."

Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"Oh yeah and Professor?" I said finally.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll be alright in Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know. When I leave Hogwarts will I…" I couldn't explain it.

"I'm sure you will be bursting with potential to do whatever you wish when you leave, Demi. As long as you work hard and let nothing drag you down," he said, his eyes shining.

"Thank you."

Just then Bella walked came out of the dungeons and into the Hall yawning loudly.

"There you are!" She said. "I woke up and you weren't there."

She noticed Dumbledore.

"Oh! Sorry!" She began to retreat back into the dungeons.

"No it's alright. I was just telling Demi about your reward," Dumbledore said.

"What?" She came over. I explained to her about the reward and the missing students but missing out the whole Chamber of Secrets thing.

"I'm really sorry," Bella said. "I read out the curse, it's my fault-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Enough of the apologises girls."

"When is the train coming, Professor?" Bella asked.

"Oh, it's not. Your not going home."

"Why?"

"We, the staff had a little scare that's all," he said hurriedly.

"What about?" Bella persisted.

"Never mind. You should run along to your dormitries girls before another teacher catches you."

We proceeded towards the dungeons but Bella stopped.

"Professor?" She said. "Do you know what…" she was trying to figure out how to put it into words.

"Go on," Dumbledore said.

"Well, when I read out the curse and when we opened the coffin there was some weird cold air which made me feel numb, the others felt it to. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"It's part of the curse. The curse Bartley put on his brother made him forgotten. That cold numbness is how anyone whose friends and family had forgotten them would feel inside."

"How do you get rid of it?" Bella asked. "Nothing would work for me."

"Love," Dumbledore said simply. "As you'll never be forgotten by or forget the ones you love. Contact with your loved ones gets rid of it."

"But I fell asleep by the fire place after Bella read the curse out," I said. "That helped."

"Was anyone you love around when you awoke, Demi?"

Draco was. Do I love him? Of course I do, he's my brother. But I was asleep so I didn't have any contact with him.

I suddenly remember my mother telling me that when I was little, when I used to have nightmares I would shiver and Draco would hold my hand until I woke up or stopped shaking.

Maybe he did that. But I doubted it, why would he? We're nowhere near as close as we used to be. But I remembered he was also in a good mood because he was on the Quidditch team. So maybe that's what happened.

"Yes," I said. "My brother was there."

"Yeah but you told me you got rid of those shivers by hugging Kyle. So how-?" She stopped then smirked. "You love Kyle don't you?"

"No!" I snapped. I didn't.

"Aww, Dem! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't!" I said giving her a shove.

Kyle was my friend and that was it. There was no way I loved him anymore then that. So why could I feel my cheeks burning?

"Demi, Bella run along then girls," Dumbledore said.

We thanked him then went back into the dungeons.

Everyone else was awake by now. I saw Bella looking at Kyle. I knew what she was thinking of doing and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't you dare say anything!" I snapped.

She giggled. "It's cute though! I wouldn't except you to-"

"I don't! So keep your mouth shut!"

She told Velma and Harmony though. They were the exact same.

"Any of you say one word about it I will jinx you until the Gnomes teach lessons!" I told them and they thankfully kept their mouths shut.

Harmony was thrilled that she was getting an award. Bella was relieved that she happened set a killer on the school and Velma and me were just happy it was all over.

I enjoyed the rest of my term at school in peace. The time to jump back on the Hogwart's Express came all to quickly.

But I enjoyed my first year at Hogwarts. I had had a great adventure with my best friends and was glad that I had six more years ahead of me have some more.

* * *

**A/N: Wow first story I've ever finsished. Please let me know what you think :)**

**I may do another Demi Malfoy story but unsure yet.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
